


A Little Polishing

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco comes across Hermione and makes a shocking offer.I own nothing of the harry potter universe and make no money from this posting





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hermione let out a sigh and read the same paragraph for the third time. She had been in the library trying to read for the last hour. Trying and not succeeding. 

She looked out the library window and saw Ron Weasley with his arms around Lavender Brown. He was either massaging her tonsils or swallowing her whole, either way it was a sickening sight to Hermione. 

She had tried getting Ron to notice her for the past two years and nothing had worked. She wasn’t pretty enough to grab his attention. He liked girls that looked like Lavender, always perfect hair and make up and always able to fill out a blouse. 

Hermione’s eyes dropped down to her own shirt. Plenty of room to hide her book bag in there. Who was she kidding? Her clothes hung off her like rags, her hair was a rat nest most of the time so she didn’t both trying to style it, she just kept it manageable. She didn’t have the slightest clue about make up, so any attempt she made looked either overly dramatic or over childish. When she did wear it, she had to follow a magazine to apply it.

She gave up trying to concentrate and went to her dorm room to change, there was a party going on in the great hall for the upper grades and she thought she might try again and make Ron notice her. She was his friend, he had to notice her. They had been through six and a half years of friendship, he just had to notice her. 

 

She dressed in a passable white dress with dark red flowers and a red jumper over the tight bodice. It gave the impression of bigger breasts by pushing her girls upward. Her dainty open toe heels made her look good. Or so she thought. When she entered the great hall for the party, she saw Ron and Lavender sitting with Harry. She was perched in his lap, in a sexy pink dress, highlighting a bosom that Hermione envied. Her hair was a cascade of curls and she was at ease in her plumage. 

Ron hadn’t even looked in her direction the whole night. The most she got was a hello but the whole table said hello when she sat down. He had his arm snaked around Lavender at every moment, and he merely joined in the greeting the table gave her. She could have been naked and he wouldn’t have noticed. 

After a while she got up and left, walking around the halls. She found a dark corner and sat on the bench. She had tried so hard and he didn’t see. She thought she looked nice and it was all for nothing. He didn’t care at all. 

“What’s the matter Granger, Weasley too locked onto the breasted one to see you?” She looked up saw Malfoy’s sneer and she lost it. She exploded into tears that took him by surprise. Draco couldn’t stand tears, they made him nervous and the way she was bawling and the way her body was racking trying to breathe, was getting to him. “I’m…… I’m sorry I didn’t… I mean I was just teasing……” Oh Merlin, make her stop crying, he chanted in his head.

“Hhhhee…he did….didn’t…e.ee.eeven…..sseeee..mmmmmeeeeeee.” She wailed and kept crying. 

Draco looked around for a place to run, but the sound of her starting to hiccup now was his undoing. He sat down and faced her. “Look Granger, calm down alright.” He handed her his handkerchief. “I’m sure he saw you.” 

“Nnnooo..heeee..d..d…didn’t….he….he…” She didn’t bother to continue. She started crying. 

Draco was at the end of his rope. “Dammit Granger,” he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake, “pull your self together.” She stopped but the waters kept falling. “Alright so he didn’t notice you. Do you honestly want to put yourself in the same category as Brown.” 

She took a deep breathe and managed to find her voice. “But I tried to look pretty for him.” 

He looked down at the dress she was wearing. “You wore this for him?” He said. 

“What’s wrong with it?” She asked. 

“Nothing, if you are going on a Saturday picnic in the park.” He said and she started crying again, letting out wails and not even trying to wipe away tears. “Shit, I’m sorry…….ok, Granger come on…..I said I was sorry.” 

“Yy…yy…you’re right….how could I think to …to make….” She started bawling again. 

“You want to catch his eye Granger, look at Lavender, see what she does.” 

“I don’t have the breasts that she does.” Without thinking Draco looked down at her bust. She didn’t fill out her jumper that was for sure, but then again it was the wrong size. 

“Breasts have nothing to do with it Granger. Alright enough, stop crying.” He said firmly. She regained her composure but that’s about all. She was still slumped on the bench, her feet turned in slightly. And she was looked up at him with pathetic bloodshot eyes. He had never seen her looking so pathetic and it made him want to smack Weasley. Why she wanted him, he had no idea. 

“Look, you want to catch his eyes then you need to change a few things.” 

“Change a few things?” She said. 

“Yes, you can’t hope he’ll notice you,” he said, “you have to make him notice you. This is Weasley we’re talking about here, he doesn’t take hints. You can bet a million galleons Lavender didn’t sit there hoping she caught his eyes with how she looked. She flirted and put herself in his path, forcing him to interact with her. You have to do the same things, and you have the advantage of being his friend, so you don’t have to think of a way to get his attention, you have it. You just need to make that attention shift a little.” 

“But I don’t have what she has.” Hermione said. 

“Hence the change. You do need a slight makeover, but even more then that you have to make sure Weasley is going to want it.” 

“How do I do that?” She asked. He had never seen a more pathetic sight. He had a feeling this was Granger at her most vulnerable, but he wasn’t going to comment. 

“This is a man secret and you are not to repeat it to anyone, do you understand?” He said. 

“Man secret?” She said with a lifted eyebrow at the name. “Alright then.” 

“As men, we do not want something until you tell us we can’t have it.” He said. “The surefire way you get Weasley to want what you have, is to make it unavailable temporarily.” 

“Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose if I…..”

“Are you listening Granger, I said temporarily. I have a plan but you have to go with it.” 

“Why are you helping me?” She asked, suspicious of his motives.

“Because I hate the sound of women crying, so promise me you will never do it in my presence again and we have a deal.” The seriousness in his face was almost comical.

She chuckled. It felt good to chuckle. “Alright.”

“I mean it Granger, it’s the one sound I cannot tolerate, I’d rather listen to nails on a blackboard. Do not do it.”

“Alright then, I won’t. Now what are you thinking.” 

“Good, now we leave for the Christmas holidays in a few days, you are going to Malfoy manor with me.” 

“What? I’m supposed to go to the Burrow and spend the holidays there.” She said. 

“Change them, that will be step one. If you break habit then he will notice it. We have some work to do. When you come back from break you will be a different woman.” 

“And you think that will make him notice me?” She said sounding hopeful.

“Not by itself.” He said. “Send his family a letter of apology but don’t say anything to him about where you are going. When he asks say you were invited to my manor. When he asks why you didn’t tell him, make something up.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like you did tell him but Lavender was talking to him to so maybe he didn’t hear, or you thought you told him and forgot. And be happy about it. If he sees how happy you are with me it will make him think twice.” Draco’s eyes took on a twinkle.

“This sounds awfully sinister to me.” She said. 

“Sinister and Slytherin go hand in hand, now do you want him or not?” Draco ask. 

“Yes, I do.” She said. 

“Then trust me.” He held out a hand and they shook on it. 

 

When it was time to leave for the holidays Hermione started walking off. “Hey Hermione, moms this way, waiting for us.” 

“I’m not going to the burrow for the holidays Ron, I made other plans.” She said with a smile. 

“Mrs. Weasley’s waiting though.” Harry said switching confused looks with Ron. 

“I already wrote to her that I got an invitation I wanted to accept and I would send gifts by owl. She wrote back saying she understood and to have a good time.” Hermione was looking about for Malfoy but he hadn’t arrived at the great hall yet. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ron asked. 

“I thought I did.” She said looking confused, then faked a look of remembrance. “No I didn’t, that’s right. You were taking off with Lavender and I told myself to tell you later, and didn’t have a chance. I must have forgot. Oh there’s Draco, I have to go.” 

“Draco!” They both said, with wide eyes. 

“Yes, Happy Christmas.” She skipped off and met Malfoy who gave her a huge hug then took her hand. 

“You should have seen their faces.” Draco said when they were out of range. 

“I don’t know if I can pull this off.” She said. “I hated lying to them.” 

“You didn’t lie. You did get an invitation to my home and you did write to Mrs. Weasley.” 

“I suppose.” She said. 

“Good, now come on, we have work to do.” Together they left the castle where the Malfoys were waiting. The old Granger apparated away never to return again.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: the plan moves into action  


* * *

Hermione was shown to a room and unpacked. She would be spending two and a half weeks with the Malfoy family. This had better be worth it. Whatever Malfoy had in mind had better make a difference, she was trusting him. 

She went down to dinner as Draco had told her to. The Malfoys were just sitting down when Draco met with her at the dining room entrance. “Great you’re here, let’s sit down.” 

The food at Malfoy manor was superb and she found herself enthusiastically enjoying it. “Pardon my manners,” she said, “this is just wonderful.” 

“I’m glad you enjoy it Miss Granger.” Mrs. Malfoy said with a brilliant smile. “It isn’t often that we get to entertain Draco’s friends from school.” 

“Well. I’m not……” She looked at Draco then to her plate. 

“We aren’t exactly friends per se, mother,” Draco said, “I’m just helping Hermione out with something.” He said. 

“With what?” Lucius asked. There was no suspicion in his voice at all, just severe curiosity. 

“Hermione wants to change her image.” Draco told them with a grin. 

“To what?” Narcissa asked. 

Hermione blushed. “I want to make someone notice me.” She admitted. “Draco has some ideas to make me look a little more appealing.” 

“Oh, come on now Miss Granger, you are lovely enough, you just need a little polishing that’s all.” 

“I agree,” Lucius said, “besides you shouldn’t change yourself completely into this idea of what he wants. A man should appreciate you for you.” Hermione formed a new opinion of Lucius Malfoy. In a casual family setting he was what she considered a fine British gentleman. 

“Yes dear,” Narcissa added, “if you become someone else, when you show who you really are, he will leave. Don’t let him turn you into something he wants. You need to be you, and that’s what he needs to see.” Hermione smiled at the woman, she was indeed a lady in every sense. She spoke with a confidence that Hermione lacked.

“I told her that mother,” Draco said, “what we are going to do is sharpen a few things that’s all.” 

“Sharpen a few things? Like what?” Hermione had to smile at Narcissa’s enthusiasm. 

“Well, I am going to take her to Chantalle’s first off.” Draco said. 

“Oh, always a treat.” Narcissa exclaimed. “You will enjoy it.” 

“What’s Chantalle’s?” She asked. 

“A spa and parlor.” The older woman told her. “They do wonders. A full massage, manicure pedicure, hair treatments, facials. It’s a fabulous way to relax.” 

“I don’t need to go to all that trouble……” She started but Draco cut her off. 

“This is a treat,” he said, “it has nothing to do with the changes we make. I thought after how depressed you were after the party you might like something to raise your spirits.” He said.

“Oh Draco that’s so sweet.” She said blushing. No one had given her a gift like that before. 

When they left for the study to have an after dinner drink, Hermione and Narcissa talked about the latest fashions on the cover of a magazine. 

“Why the spa son?” Lucius asked as he poured a drink for his wife and himself. He spared a glance at the women sitting comfortably. 

“I felt guilty.” He told his father. “When she was alone after the party I said something nasty and she started crying.” 

“Ah the infamous Malfoy aversion to tears of the fairer sex.” Lucius said nodding. 

“I thought this would make it up to her.” He said. 

“Who is she trying to collar?” He said taking up his wine and his wife’s. 

“Ron Weasley.” Draco said taking Hermione’s glass. 

“What on earth for?” He asked his son, bringing out chuckles. 

 

Hermione closed her eyes and let the smooth hands massage her back. She had her nails done, a nice French manicure to match her toes. She had even opted for a bikini wax. Not that she planned to show anyone but it made her feel sexy to know she had one. 

She had her hair done but nothing dramatic, they didn’t change the length, just a trim for the split ends. They didn’t color it, but they did give her a few highlights. What they did do was straighten it. The potion they used gave her a slick look and a deep shine. She was even given a shampoo to use on her own. 

She had to admit, just straitening her curls changed her look. Her face seemed more mature without girly ringlets. Draco had told her that his mother was going to show her how to apply make up, but to let the spa make her over if she wanted. 

When she saw the effect she looked at the mirror shocked. “That can’t be me.” She said. The cosmetician smiled at her giving her the kits she had used. She took her parcels and left the spa.

Draco was right. All she needed to do was smooth away the rough edges. The haircut was designed to highlight expressive eyes and the unruly curls were more manageable. She looked more grown up and she felt a sense of pride when she looked in the mirror. She looked good. 

Draco was waiting outside for her and when he saw her, his face froze as he looked at her. She was gorgeous. Just like he thought, and his mother had said. She needed a little polishing. 

“Do I look that funny?” She asked embarrassed, thinking that she may have made a mistake doing this. 

“No, you look wonderful.” He took a step forward. “I told you, nothing drastic, just a little honing of your tools that’s all.” He smiled at her and felt good when her face let up. “Come on now, we have some shopping to do.” 

She followed him to a store. “Draco I can’t afford anything in here. These prices are outrageous.” She said. 

“I’m taking care of your new clothes.” He said moving to a more casual selection. 

“But these are so expensive.” She said, looking at the price tag on a pair of jeans. 

“Pocket change.” He said dismissing her objection. “Here, try these on.” He said handing her a few pairs. 

“Draco, these aren’t my size.” She said even as they moved to a dressing room. 

“Just try them on Granger.” He shoved her in a room and waited. 

“Draco these are too tight.” She called from inside the room. 

“Show me.” He said. 

“I can’t.” She said. 

“Get out here Granger.” He called. She opened the door and he took a look. “Come out here and look.” She looked in the mirror. “They aren’t too tight, they are fitted. You have curves Granger, wear clothes that fit your curves, not that hang off you. You still look like a third year in what you were wearing.” 

She turned and faced him. “Do you really think this is necessary?” She asked. The jeans fit comfortably but they did show her figure, and she didn’t know about that aspect. 

“Granger, do you think Lavender Brown would wear something that would make him look away. She may have figure issues but she knows how to hide them. She has a thick waist and boyish hips but she knows what to wear to give her curves. You are lucky.” 

He turned her around and stood behind her in the mirror talking over her shoulder. “You have curves Hermione and you’ve kept them hidden this whole time. Let them out.” 

She smiled at him and went back into the room. Draco helped her select casual clothes, jeans and jumpers and blouses, making sure she chose the right colors. Pastels and vivid colors would wash her out and make her look sick. Bright colors or dark colors worked better and with her make up done the right way she would look great. 

“Draco I can’t fill some of these out.” She said to the tops he had brought her. 

Draco brought a sales witch over to her. “She needs a few new bras, something that lifts and doesn’t flatten. Can you measure her?” Hermione blushed bright red as she was measured and lit in to Draco when the witch took off. 

“What on earth are you doing?” She growled in a whisper. “You are buying me bras?!”

He leaned in close. “Breasts need to be supported Granger, not strapped down like they’re being held prisoner.” 

She glared at him and tried to speak but the sales witch returned. When she tried on the first one and put on her undershirt, she stared into the mirror. Draco knocked on the dressing room door and without taking her eyes away she opened it. 

“Does it fit?” He asked over his shoulder. 

“I have breasts.” Still looking at the mirror. Draco looked at her silhouette. She looked grown up now and the Weasel would have no problems noticing this. “I have breasts Draco,” she said smiling, “look at them.” 

Draco smiled. “Big ones and all.” He said. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he left her to change. He paid for her clothes and went back to Malfoy manor. 

“Draco, I can’t pay this back.” She said looking at the bags and clothes spread out on the bed in her guest room. 

“Consider it a Christmas present.” He said, sitting on her bed and folding his legs. 

“A Christmas present that cost how much?” She asked. 

“I’m a Malfoy, nobody will challenge the reasons.” He said. She thought for a moment and then decided he was right. The presents he got from home for no reason were an indication of his spending habits. 

“My mother is going to give you some lessons on how to put on make up during the day. Make up changes with the time of day.” She looked over at him as she folded jeans and removed tags with her wand. 

“How do you know so much about make up?” She said smiling. 

“So you haven’t heard about my weekend drag shows in the Slytherin common room?” He asked. When she laughed he explained. “My mother used to change her make up all the time, I asked her once why and she said there’s an evening face and a day face. She’ll show you the difference.”

Christmas day was a joyous occasion in the Malfoy house. Lucius Malfoy hosted several friends for dinner and Hermione found herself meeting very prestigious names. She mentioned her interest in potions and in research and managed to control her excitement at being able to talk with men and women she had read of in periodicals.

Draco had given her a necklace, even though she had protested saying the clothes were enough. She thanked him anyway. Since she didn’t have gifts to give she made the Malfoys dinner and desert on Christmas Eve. It was thoroughly enjoyed. Lucius Malfoy even ate half the cheesecake himself. 

When it came time to return to the school, Draco insisted on leaving in the evening. Ron had written when he sent her present saying they would be arriving in the morning and he would see her at lunch. 

“But he’s expecting me for lunch.” Her excitement was obvious and a little pathetic. 

‘Hell be expecting Lavender too.” He told her calmly. Her smile faded, but it was the truth. “When you are together, will you do anything he tells you to do?” 

“No.” She quickly said. 

“Then don’t start obeying orders now. He wants to know what happened with me and you, if anything, and he expects you to be there when he wants you to be. Let him wonder and be anxious.” Draco moved closer. “If he asks about the holiday, tell him it was fine and if he gets personal, tell him it’s none of his business.”

“But he is a friend, why wouldn’t I tell him?” She countered.

“Would Potter ask such personal questions?” 

“No, he wouldn’t.” She said Draco said it would be better to leave him anxious and waiting until they walked in at dinner. Together. With her new clothes. With her new image.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: returning to hogwarts  


* * *

Hermione clutched Draco’s hand and when his parents apparated away they walked into the castle together. Hermione was wearing low-rise, black jeans with pointy heeled boots. Her dark blue v neck sweater ended at her hips but clung to her waist. It gave her an hourglass shape that she didn’t have before. The sleek sleeves that came just past her wrists, gave her a grace that Draco said nobody would miss. 

With her new straight hair and her perfectly applied makeup Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror before they left. She looked like a different person and she liked what she saw. 

When she walked with Draco to the great hall after sending their bags to their room, she had a bounce in her step. She noticed several shocked faces as she walked with him. They made a good pair and it showed. When they got to the great hall she faced him and took his hug. She pulled away but he held her waist and her body against his own. 

“I’m going to kiss you before you go to your table.” He said with a smile. 

“Do you think that’s necessary?” She asked, keeping her smile in place. Draco had told her to keep looking happy in his presence to make sure Ron think. 

“He’s looking at us, yes it is. Just a quick one then I’ll see you later alright.” He said. She nodded and he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss but her lips warmed up at the contact. She hadn’t expected his skin to be so soft, nor had she expected these reactions. It had to be nerves she told herself. 

Draco’s plan to make her appeared noticeably, yet unattainable was working. She walked with a newfound confidence thanks to lessons from Narcissa Malfoy on how to walk in heels. She used her hips as she walked giving herself more balance. 

She smiled at all her friends, handing out hugs and kisses with her thanks for gifts. She noticed that Ron was more silent then usual and Lavender was getting irritated at having to repeat things. She chatted with Ginny about her holiday mentioning all the people she had met. 

“It’s amazing Ginny, I would never have been able to meet theses people otherwise.” Her excitement was genuine. 

“That’s great, you made connections some people in the ministry don’t meet.” She said. 

“Where did you get that?” Ron asked. She looked over at him. 

“Where did I get what?” She asked. 

“That necklace.” He said. 

“Draco gave it me for Christmas.” She said, taking the pendant in her fingers and showing the snake and small pearl to Ginny. “Isn’t it beautiful?” 

“Yes,” Ginny said, “it figures he would give you a snake.” She said with a chuckle. 

“I know, I just love it……” 

“Where did you get the clothes?” He asked. Hermione looked at him shocked. 

“Ron,” Lavender asked from the side, “what difference does it make? So she got some new clothes.” 

“She doesn’t wear clothes like that.” He said firmly. 

Hermione wanted to laugh. Draco knew he would say something about her clothes. Draco told her to handle it in a certain way so she began. “What’s wrong with my clothes Ron’s?” She asked, laying the trap out for him. 

“They are too tight, they make you look like a slut.” Hermione kept her calm. He had walked right into it, just like Draco had said. The surrounding conversation had stopped her housemates were listening closely. 

She slowly gave the explanation Draco told her to give. “Ron, when I bought new clothes, I took a few tips from Lavender and Parvati. They wear fitted style jeans and always look put together so I thought I would try that style too.” 

It worked. Lavender was glaring at him. “Are you saying I look like a slut Ron?”

“Or that I do?” Parvati said from next to Lavender. 

“No of course not….you…I mean you…..” He stopped speaking and continued eating. 

Hermione turned to Ginny and smiled at the grinning redhead. Dinner continued on without any other comments from Ron. Draco told her the answer would work perfectly. Not only would it make her appear as if she admired Lavender and Parvati, which in a way she did in a way, but the Lavender would also take care of Ron’s comments for her. 

 

Throughout the next few days Draco and Hermione spent spare time together. Ron objected several times saying Draco was using her. Hermione dismissed his objections saying he was over reacting. 

Around this same time he and Lavender began having problems. They were seen arguing several times. From Lavender’s enthusiastic statements she felt ignored and neglected. Ron let her have her say, unsure of what to do to placate her. 

Hermione however was doubting this plan of Draco’s. Ron hadn’t sought her out alone, nor had he ventured to comment on her new look or the time she spent with Draco. She began to think maybe she shouldn’t have ignored his objections, but Draco seemed to think things were going fine.

At the end of January a Valentines ball was announced. Draco said it was perfect. They would go as a couple and Ron would be eating his own dress robes. They would go and get her a dress during the next Hogsmeade weekend. 

Hermione was unsure about letting Draco pay for a gown for her, but he insisted. When he wrote to his mother to tell her to send his own dress robes she told him to pay for her gown. She would be on the arm of a Malfoy, and it was his responsibility to make sure that his date shined at the ball. 

She had tried on about twelve gowns and Draco hadn’t been satisfied with any of them. She had liked a few but he had found a flaw in each one. When she emerged this time Draco’s jaw dropped. He slowly rose from his chair and looked down to her feet and back up again. 

Hermione stood there and let him look. She was in a floor length black gown in a shiny silk, with straps made of pearls that criss-crossed on her back. It fit her like a glove and before she opened the door, she hoped he would like this one. 

“Is it alright?” She asked.

He loved forward. “You look beautiful.” Hermione blushed, and her eyes darted around. “First time you’ve heard that?” He asked. 

She nodded and blushed harder. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “We’ll take this one.” He told the sales witch. 

Hermione walked arm in arm with Draco back to the castle as he carried the dress, now wrapped in a nice parcel. Neither saw the look being directed at them by a ginger Gryffindor.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: valentines day  


* * *

The Valentines ball was beginning when Hermione met Malfoy outside the Gryffindor entrance. Her hair was pinned up in a neat chignon with pearl accents that matched her dress. Her makeup was subtle, just as Narcissa had taught her, but it gave her an elegant look. 

“You look fabulous Draco.” She said looking at his robes. He had pearl cufflinks to match her and the ivory scarf under his collar was a high class touch. 

“Nothing compared to you.” He looked at the image. “You look beautiful.” He kissed her cheek. “He will be floored Hermione.” He hope he was right, because in her finery she deserved to be appreciated.

“You think so?” She asked. 

“Yes I do. Come on.” He offered her an arm. “If he asks you to dance, refuse at first but tell him you’ll save him one.” 

“Why?” She asked. Draco stopped and faced her.

“If you give him anything that he asks for, it will make it seem like he doesn’t have to make an effort. He won’t appreciate having you. He will think that all he had to do was ask and you’re his.” 

“I had no idea you men thought like that.” She said. 

“Another man rule and not to be repeated.” He said. 

“I understand professor.” She joked and together they walked into the hall, decorated in ivory and red. 

“It looks like Godric Gryffindor wanked off all over the place.” He said. 

“That’s disgusting.” She said. “Where do we sit?” 

“Right over there.” He said walking. 

“With my friends?” She said thinking they would avoid the table. 

“What better way to tempt him then to dangle you in front of his eyes the whole night.” He said grinning as they approached.

Neville was sitting with Luna Lovegood, Ginny was next to Harry and Ron was sitting with Lavender on his arm. She was in a pink flowing gown that she wore with elegance. Hermione couldn’t pull of certain shades of pink and pastels, but Lavender were all feminine colors with ease. 

They sat down and Hermione greeted everyone, complimenting the ladies on their gowns, even Lavender’s. Draco had told her that being polite to Lavender will keep her in good graces with the girl. If there is an argument with her and Ron then Hermione would be a focus of her anger. If she stayed polite then Weasley would be the sole bearer of her tirade.

Conversation flowed easily between everyone but Ron. He was glaring openly at Draco and Hermione and it wasn’t making Lavender’s night any happier. A romantic slow song came on and Hermione stood to her feet along with Draco. Ron was on his feet a second afterward. 

“Let’s dance Hermione.” He asked, ignoring Lavender’s angry look. 

Hermione looked to Lavender who gave a slight shake of her head. Hermione gave her a small nod of hers, then looked at Ron. “I’m sorry Ron, I’m dancing with my date first, but I’ll save you a dance later.” She said, and turned taking Draco’s arm. 

The walked to the dance floor and swayed to the music. “That wasn’t a good move on his part.” Draco said. 

“The first dance?” Hermione said, still shocked. “I can’t believe that.” She said. 

“You’re not happy that he asked?” Wondering where her mindset was.

“I am, but I feel bad for Lavender. Did you see her face?” She said. 

“Yes I did and Ron is going to pay for it. Look.” She looked to the side and saw Ron dancing with Lavender and having to listen to an earful.

“Ignore him.” Draco said. “Try to look as if it annoyed you and didn’t hurt you.” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t dance with him.” She said. “I would hate for Lavender to have a ruined evening.” She was beginning to feel very bad about this game. Lavender didn’t deserve to have her feelings hurt in the process.

“Listen, you can’t control what Ron does with his girlfriend, Lavender can handle herself.” Hermione smiled at the couple again. Lavender could handle herself no problem. “Besides, you did say you would save him a dance.”

Hermione enjoyed the dance, taking turns on the dance floor with Harry and Neville at some point. It wasn’t long before Ron tried to claim his dance. She looked over at Lavender, but Draco was leading her to the dance floor. 

“Sure Ron.” She said and took his arm. 

“Hermione what are you doing?” Ron asked. 

“Dancing with you Ron.” She answered. 

“I mean with Malfoy.” He said and her smile faded. “I don’t know what game he’s playing with you but I don’t like it.”

“Ron, Draco is my business.” She told him. “You worry about Lavender.” When his face fell, she looked at him closer. “What’s the matter?”

“Me and Lavender are having problems.” He admitted. 

“Is there…..” 

“May I cut in?” They both looked aside and saw Lavender standing and waiting. Draco was standing just behind her.

“Of course.” Hermione said smiling and reaching out for Draco’s hand. 

“Well, that was short.” She said. She had just began to enjoy being in Ron’s arms, even though they were somewhat stiff. “Did you tell Lavender to cut it?” She asked. 

“Actually no.” He said. “She wanted me to take you away because she thinks Ron is looking a little too closely. I told her that you were his friend but if she wanted to claim her boyfriend I wouldn’t stand in her way. It would also be better if he had only a taste of what it’s like to dance with you or hold you, he will beat himself up wanting more.” Hermione looked thoughtful. “I think you made a very good impression. He’s going to be thinking tonight I assure you.”

“Thank you.” She said, feeling slightly better. They enjoyed the song and danced slowly in the dim light. He tightened his arms around her and cuddled close. Hermione’s heart sped up.

“What are you doing?” She whispered.

“He’s watching you.” Draco whispered back and dropped his lips. When their lips met, Hermione lost the ability to breathe. Her lips exploded in lightning and she would have dropped to the floor if Draco hadn’t been holding her up. 

Her lips parted and her tongue met his. She wasn’t expecting this. Draco had her whole body in flames and she felt a warmth pooling between her thighs. Her breasts ached and she pressed her body close to his. When they broke away Hermione was still clutching onto him. 

“That will have him pulling out his hair.” Draco said with a smile and kept dancing. Hermione let his cheek brush against her temple. Ron may be pulling out his hair but what was she going to do.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: a talk with ron  


* * *

Through the rest of the ball Hermione kept her reaction under wraps. Draco had shocked her with that kiss. She had just been pulled from Ron’s arms so most likely she was dreaming of Ron when he kissed her. That was the reason, wasn’t it?

When Draco walked her back to Gryffindor tower he told her that Ron will most likely approach her soon. He said to make sure that the friend aspect was there, make sure she said she was his friend if he needed to talk or if he needed support. 

She agreed and hugged him goodnight. His arms felt good but she told herself that she wanted Ron’s around her and that was why her body was betraying her. 

When she entered through the portrait the first thing she heard was arguing, but not loud enough to make out words. Ron had his back to her but Lavender saw her walk in and silenced immediately. Ron spun around and saw her. 

She was embarrassed at walking into a fight and quickly hurried up to her room. She was changed and in bed in no time. She thought briefly about the short time she had to dance with Ron. It felt good to be in his arms and she knew that if she had more time in them, then she would have felt what she felt when Draco kissed her. 

She would have liked to kiss Ron tonight but having Lavender on him like that would have only caused trouble. Besides she wanted Ron to kiss her not the other way around. 

She fell asleep remembering dancing with him. Draco however was just as confused. He wasn’t expected the kiss to end that way either and he had a painful erection to deal with. When he was in the bathroom he had to take care of the situation or he wouldn’t have gotten any sleep. 

He didn’t understand how Ron could want Lavender when he had Hermione lusting after him. Although he didn’t understand how Hermione could want a man like Ron. He wasn’t in tune with female feelings and half the time he’s with Lavender all they do is snog. 

Him and Hermione weren’t even friends and he knew when she needed to be cheered up or when something was bothering her. Weasley never understood girls and their feelings. Seeing how he behaved around Lavender was proof enough.

When he danced with Lavender she kept looking over at them. She was jealous plain and simple. He had to get Hermione out of his arms before she hit the roof. As it was, he was sure Ron got a tongue lashing for asking her to dance the first dance. 

He sighed and got into bed. Lavender was Ron’s problem, not his. 

 

A few days after the dance Hermione took a walk along the forest edge. She was actually looking for the mushroom samples that grew there, hoping to find one still in the early growth stage. 

“Gathering again?” She turned and saw Ron, taking a seat on his favorite boulder. He always sat on it when they gathered for homework. 

“Yes,” she said smiling, “I want the fresh ones, before anyone else gets them.” She went through her basket as she sat next to him. “You looked nice at the ball Ron, those dress robes were just your style.” 

“Thanks. You looked wonderful Hermione.” He said as if he had seen her for the first time. 

“Thanks, charms and a good dress do wonders for a girl.” She said. 

“I think it had nothing to do with charms. Why the sudden change?” He asked. 

“Why not? My hair wasn’t exactly helping me in any way, I was never good at makeup and I was tired of being the same old Hermione. It was time to sharpen a few things.” She grinned thinking of Draco’s words. 

“You didn’t need it Hermione, you were just fine the way you were.” He said. She wanted to take it as a compliment, but she just couldn’t. 

“I was fine and alone Ron. I don’t want to be seen as merely the brainy bibliophile, I can be pretty and smart at the same time. I just needed to do it that’s all.” She said. 

“But don’t you think your becoming something you don’t want to be. I mean Lavender and Parvati look good, of course, but no one really respects them. They aren’t seen as the smartest of students you know. They aren’t ambitious and neither of them have goals.” 

“You don’t respect your own girlfriend Ron?” She asked with a lifted eyebrow. “Why are you even with her if that’s how you feel?”

“I do respect her, but you know what I mean. It wasn’t the first thing that I noticed and you know what I’m talking about.” He said. 

“Yes I know Ron, and doesn’t it make sense that most girls want to be found attractive. I am certainly no different.” She said. 

“Hermione you were pretty before.” He said getting frustrated. 

“Thank you Ron, but you know what I’m talking about. I don’t want to be the friend to everyone. I want something more.” She said. I want you Ron and you can’t see it, she thought. 

He fell silent and look at his hands, playing with his fingernails. She didn’t push the subject, Ron was never one to think before speaking and she didn’t want to argue. “Is everything alright with you and Lavender?” She asked. 

“Well, you saw the fight.” He said. 

“Yes, I did but I want to know if you made up. I thought the dance went well, so why was she upset?” 

“She was upset that I complimented you and not her.” He admitted. 

Hermione frowned. “When did you compliment me?” She asked. 

“When you had left the table. I told Harry how wonderful you looked and she was upset that I said nothing about her own dress.” 

“Well, that will teach you.” She said with a laugh. 

He chucked back but Hermione knew it was forced. “Yes I guess.” He spoke quietly, “I don’t know if I can handle her jealousy though. That night she was really laying into me.” 

“She was?” Hermione asked, curious.

“She said I shouldn’t have dancing with you or even asked because you were here with Malfoy. She was angry that I was willing to let her dance with others too.” 

“What’s the big deal?” Hermione asked, although she knew it. Lavender was being ignored by her own boyfriend and it hurt her pride, but it wasn’t her place o speak for Lavender. Ron needed to figure that out. 

“I didn’t think there was one, but my reaction to you that night may have gotten under her skin.” He sat up and faced her. “You did look just gorgeous Hermione.” 

She felt the blush cover her face. This was the Ron she wanted to see. “Thank you.” She looked and saw him lean in before she had a chance to react. When her lips met his, it was nice. Not the lightening she had with Draco, but nice. And over all too soon. He had pulled away before she could enjoy it, but it was nice. 

She took up her basket and they walked back to the castle. It was too fast for her tastes and not nearly as exciting as Draco but she had gotten a kiss. He was seeing her differently and that was a good thing. 

 

When she saw Draco later that day he contradicted her. “I don’t think it was a good thing to let him kiss you.” 

“Why not?” She asked. “He’s finally seeing me as a girl. An attractive one.” 

“Hermione, what he’s seeing you as is temptation. He has a girlfriend but sneaking a kiss in with you was a bonus. Why do you think it was so fast? He was stealing it. Nothing serious at all, just a quick peck before you could object.” 

Hermione felt her heart breaking. She gave a sniff and Draco was on his feet in a flash. “Granger don’t cry on me, you said you wouldn’t.” She sniffed again and tried to hold back the tears. She blinked rapidly forcing them back. 

“I’m sorry.” She said in the most pathetic voice ever. 

He sat down again next to her. “I’m sorry I should have been a little more tactful in how I spoke, but it’s true.” She nodded, holding back more tears. She’d have a good cry tonight. 

“I guess I got my hopes up for nothing.” She said. 

“No that’s not true. He did notice you, that was obvious. Think about it, he didn’t see you as anything more then a friend and now look at you. It shook him up and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.” 

“Really?” She asked looking at him. 

“Yes really. Trust me on this. I know how men think, all of them, the smart ones and the not so smart ones. don’t let him do it again. And if he sneaks one in again, ask him why he did that when he has a girlfriend.” 

“A guilt trip? Do I have to sink to those levels?” She asked. 

“Do you want to be the affair?” He asked. “The one he cheats with?”

Her face fell. “No, I don’t.” 

“Good, then making sure to remind him of Lavender shows him that you have pride and you won’t be the other woman. He’s a man Hermione, he needs to be shown that things can’t go his way. He can’t have both of you. Only a slug of a man would expect two women to accept that.” 

“I guess your right.” 

“Of course I’m right.” He said. “Now all seriousness aside. How was the kiss?”

“It was nice.” She said. 

“Nice? That’s all? You’ve wanted it how long now and it was nice? There had to be more to it.” 

“Like you said, it was fast. I guess he just meant to steal a kiss after all. It was for him, not for me. He wanted a kiss, but he didn’t want to kiss me.” She said sadly. 

“Yes well, he’s confused.” Draco said. “Besides he has Lavender in one ear yelling who knows what and you in the other being a friend. That’s bound to shake up what little he has in his head.” 

“Draco…..” She said annoyed. 

“Alright I’m sorry I won’t take aim anymore, but there is truth to what I’m saying. Coming back changed affected him.” 

“He said I shouldn’t have done it.” 

“I’m not surprised he said that.” 

She looked at him. “Why?”

He shifted and faced her. “You have always been a friend, in good times and bad. You, Potter and Weasley. All of a sudden you come back not only involved with someone else but looking like the sort of female he looks at. It disturbed his lifestyle. You were the safe female, the one he could turn to about girls and now that you have changed and become one of them it’s frightening. He wants his nice safe friend back, the one that doesn’t make him think dirty thoughts.” 

“He said boys should like me the way I was, I didn’t need to change.” 

“You didn’t change. You got some new clothes, you got your hair done, what as changed?” He said. 

She looked up and chuckled. “Nothing I suppose.” 

“Besides, has he had the same hair since first year. I don’t even want to discuss that disaster from fourth year. Him and Potter never once saw a pair of shears the entire summer I’m guessing.” 

Hermione chuckled thinking of the number of times she asked them to get haircuts that year. “I told him I just sharpened a few things.” 

“That’s my girl.” he said giving her a smile. 

My girl? Now why did she get goosebumps when he said that?


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: ron's big mistake  


* * *

The next Hogsmeade trip occurred a few weeks later. Hermione had avoided Ron to a certain extent, staying close to Draco. He was right, Ron had to want her badly, and staying out of his reach was the way. 

Draco proved to be just as much of a reader as she was and he bought her a book from Flourish and Blotts along with one for him. They were on their way to tea at a café when Hermione spotted Ron and Lavender in an alleyway snogging heavily, obviously having made up from their difficulties. The joy she felt at the day was sapped away and her appearance lost all it’s luster. 

“Come on.” Draco said taking her shoulders and steering her to a table in the café far from the windows. 

She slumped into the chair and hung her head. “I may as well just give up.” She sad. 

“Stop it. So they made up, you now as well as I do that it won’t last. Weasley knows just what to say to get himself off the hook temporarily but he always fucks up in some way.” 

“I doubt it. He says she makes him feel like a man.” Hermione’s depression had taken a toll on Draco. 

“Hermione, I honestly don’t know what you see in the man. He dates a girl that gives him what he wants and I doubt he gives her what she wants, or she wouldn’t be mad at him all the time. He doesn’t understand when he hurts a girls feelings, and when he does, he blames it on PMS. He doesn’t get hints, he hates to compromise, he has no manners and he’s utterly clueless. What’s the attraction?”

Hermione just stared at him. What was wrong with him? “Ron is….I mean….I….” 

“Can’t think of a reason?” He challenged. 

“Ron has always been my friend.” 

“So has Potter.” 

“He’s always supported me.” 

“So has Ginny.” 

“He’s never turned his back on me.” 

“Neither have his twin brothers.” 

“He’s always respected me.” 

“So has Longbottom, come on Hermione.” He said. 

“Don’t yell at me.” 

“I’m not yelling. Why do you want him?” He asked. 

“I just do. He’s not the sort of man to hurt a woman intentionally, he may not understand some things, but he’s not cruel. He would never mistreat or hit a woman. He has a modesty that refreshing when you think of some of the arrogance that goes around.” He looked away. “I didn’t mean you. There is a difference between pride and arrogance. Ron is a gentleman. He may be a little rough around the edges, but perfection isn’t something I want.” 

“A lot of men are gentlemen Hermione, but for whatever you see in him, I for one think it’s wasted.” 

“Wasted?” She asked. 

“He won’t understand a thing unless you flat out tell him. What kind of man doesn’t make an effort to understand his woman.” 

His words had Hermione thinking all day and night. Maybe he was right. If Ron didn’t understand what she was feeling, maybe he wasn’t the right man for her. 

She didn’t see Malfoy that evening. Harry had asked her if they were having problems, but she just said it was nothing big. He accepted it and told her he was there for her. She was grateful him, but couldn’t help wondering why Ron hadn’t said the same thing, or noticed that she was upset. 

She wondered even more when Neville said the same thing to her in the common room. He was certainly not friends of Draco’s but he wanted Hermione happy and he as there for her also. 

Again, Draco had proven himself right. Harry Ginny, Neville, and Luna later in the day had noticed her sadness and taken the time to comfort her, but not Ron. 

A hour or so before curfew she took a walk along the grounds, just at the edge of the forest, it offered enough seclusion to let her think. 

“Out here again are you?” She turned and found Ron.

“Yes.” She said walking as he came up beside her. 

“Harry said you were upset, did you and Draco have a fight.” 

She shook her head. “It was nothing.” She said. So Harry had to tell him did he? So much for making an impact. “What are you doing out here?”

“Getting away from a verbal beating.” He said sitting under a tree next to her. 

“What did you do this time?” She asked. 

“What makes you think it is my fault?” He asked. 

“Because it usually is.” She said back in an instant. 

“It was nothing.” He said shrugging. 

“Ronald.” She said with a certain tone he always hated. 

“Alright, alright. During Hosgmeade, I mentioned it would be nice to get Harry and Ginny and you and Malfoy and maybe have lunch and she hit the roof.” 

“Maybe she wanted the time alone.” She said. 

“Yeah well, whatever it was, I’m getting a little tired of apologizing without knowing why.” 

She sat silently at his side for a moment, then had a strange feeling that she was being watched. She looked over and found his eyes drilling into her. Before she could react he leaned in and kissed her. This time he deepened it and she was on her back holding him. 

He was kissing her! He was really kissing her! She waited for the explosion and while it didn’t happen, she was happy he was kissing her, even if he was a little aggressive, but a voice in the back of her head came to the forefront and she stopped him. 

“Wait Ron wait,” she pushed him off and rose up looking at him, “what about Lavender?” 

He looked confused for a moment. “Lavender doesn’t have to know.” He said as if it was common knowledge. 

A raging homicidal urge hit Hermione like a fire bolt. She raised her hand and let a hard stinging slap throw Ron against the tree trunk. She rose on her feet and ran to the castle, the tears just starting to form. 

Draco had told her he would be practicing spells in the room of requirement so that was where she headed. It was a talent indeed to concentrate on opening the door and when she did she threw herself inside and fell to the floor, letting go of her restraint and sobbing her heart out. 

“What happened?” Draco was by her side in a moment, kneeling down on the ground with her. 

“That bastard!” She screamed while she sobbed. She let Draco help her to her feet and found a vase sitting on a pillar, target practice of some kind apparently. She grabbed it and hurled it against the wall. 

Draco stayed where he was, not moving an inch as she destroyed various objects in the room. “I’m good enough to help with homework!” She hurled a goblet. 

“I’m good enough to be a friend!” She blasted a dummy with a hex.

“I’m good enough to go to for advice!” She hurled a pillar to the ground. 

“And apparently I’m good enough to fuck and that’s all!” She screamed blasting a set of pillars to pieces. Draco couldn’t hold his peace any more. He went up to her and took her shoulders. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked. She started crying again and leaned against his chest. Out of nowhere a couch appeared in the corner and he took her over to sit down. 

“He kissed me by the forest, and had me on my back in seconds.” Draco’s eye ticked but he said nothing. “I asked him about Lavender and he said she doesn’t have to know.” 

“Oh man.” Draco said. How could Weasley have been that stupid, you never, ever say that to a girl. 

“All he wants to do is fuck me, nothing else. I’m just a slut to him.” He began struggling to breathe. “I’m nothing.” 

“Stop that, you are something, just because he can’t see it doesn’t make it your fault.” Draco said, wiping her tears. “He’s an idiot, don’t let him do this to you.” 

“I can’t help it. My friend.” She was bawling again. “He was my friend and he thinks of me like that. Nothing but someone to have sex with. That’s all I am to him.” 

“Hermione, he doesn’t deserve you.” Draco said facing her, and turning her to face him. “You’re beautiful, brilliant, compassionate and loyal. He doesn’t deserve you.” 

Hermione was just starting at him. The tears fell slowly, but Draco just couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and kissed her with a pent up passion he couldn’t hold back. 

She gave in, opening her mouth and letting him invade without a fight. Draco pushed her back on the couch and stretched out over her, covering her body with his. 

He was almost brutal in his kiss but Hermione welcomed every moment of it. He buried her hands in her hair, plunging his tongue into her. She had the sweetest taste. 

Her hands came around his back and pulled at the t shirt. He pulled away from her long enough to rip off his shirt and toss it aside. Hermione’s hands along his back branded his skin. She had the softest skin And he needed to feel more of it. 

He pulled at her blouse and together they removed it. He looked down at her, watching as she reached behind her and unhooked the garment with ease. She pulled it off and tossed it aside and Draco focused on the finest set of breasts he had ever seen. 

“Your perfect.” He said. Pale porcelain as the rest of her, and pale pink nipples hard and erect, teasing him. He reached up with one hand and covered her, closing his fingers around her flesh. 

The softness filled his hand and warmed his arms. Hermione arched slightly, giving him more to caress. Her hands slid up his arms, welcoming his touch, and Draco couldn’t control himself anymore. He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth. She gasped and wove her fingers in his hair, pulled him closer. 

Her legs slid along his and hugged his hips. She was hot and needy, aching everywhere. Her heart hurt and Draco was making it better. He saw her for what she was.

She pulled at his jeans, until he understood and jumped off her to strip them off. He was a sculpture that came to life, tone and perfectly chiseled. He tossed up her shirt and pulled off her knickers. Looking down at her, he saw the curls between her legs. 

He reached down and slid his fingers along her lips. She was moist and hot and ready for him. She held out her arms to him and his control. He climbed on top of her and groaned at the flesh to flesh contact. Her silky skin and warmth soaked into his pores. 

He kissed her deeply, feeling her lift her legs around his waist and caressing his shoulder. He guided himself to her pussy and sank himself slowly inside her. Her tightness was torture on his control. 

“Hermione, you feel amazing.” He said and he moved slowly. She groaned and gave him the most delicious looking smile. He locked his lips with hers again and kept his movements slow and steady. She felt too amazing to rush with. He was going to treasure every moment he was inside her. 

She sighed and whimpered and hugged him, and he loved every moment of it. They moved together, each set of hips arching into each other, healing the hurts and taking comfort in each other. 

Hermione let out every emotion she was feeling. Draco was making her feel alive. He was making her feel desired, sexy, she was a woman in his arms. She covered his face with kisses, caressing every inch of flesh she could reach. 

Draco returned her actions, lavishing her face, neck, and shoulders with his own open mouth kisses. They moved as only two lovers can. They comforted each other as only two lovers can. 

Hermione was being driven over the edge. She felt her whole body tensing up. She clung to Draco, letting his body push her onward and gasping out as she felt him moving faster and harder. 

She clenched her teeth and cried out into his neck as she came hard, squeezing down on his cock with her pussy, and flooding his loins with her fluid. 

Her newfound tightness sent him into oblivion and he pushed himself toward his own orgasm, grunting loudly into her mouth and he emptied himself inside her. 

Hermione cradled him to her bosom, listening to his breathing even out. This is what she wanted to feel. This is what she thought she would have with Ron, but she was wrong. Ron didn’t feel this way about her. She didn’t even know if Draco felt this way about her, but he made her feel as if he did, and she liked it. 

She would worry about what happened tomorrow when it got here.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: more talking  


* * *

The next day Hermione thought she would have feelings of guilt but she had none. She felt good in fact, although still hurt by what Ron had said to her. 

She walked along the hallway and saw Draco at the end corridor slipping into the room of requirement. When he saw her he held the door open for her. 

She sped up and vanished into the room with him. It was a common room but much smaller and without any house colors. There was a false fire and a comfortable looking couch. Drinks appeared on the small table in front of them. 

He guided her to a seat with a hand at her back and sat down beside her. He kept an arm draped behind her on the couch. “I hope you aren’t having regrets.” He said softly.

“No, I don’t regret anything.” She told him. “I thought I would feel guilty.” 

“But you don’t?” He asked with a smile. 

“No I don’t.” She said shifting slightly to face him. “I feel bad though.” 

“Why?” He reached out and played with a lock of hair on her shoulder. 

“What Ron said hurt my feelings. Worse then I could have imagined.” 

“Yes, he’s insensitive to how girls feel.” Draco said. “I know I’ve asked you before, but why him?” 

“He was my friend. They say the best relationships start off when you are just friends. He never abandoned me before. He was loyal and always cared about me, but I guess the same can be said about his feelings for Ginny, Luna even Harry. I guess I thought I was special.”

“I’m sure you are special to him, but not in that way.” Draco said. “You were always safe to him. Seeing you on the same level as the girls he looks at confused the hell out of him.” 

“But to think I would just have sex with him when he had a girlfriend?” Her temper showed. “I won’t be his dirty secret.” 

“You shouldn’t have to be.” He said. 

Hermione looked over at him and took in his passive face. “How do you feel about me Draco?” She asked quietly. 

“I think your remarkable. I think you were pretty before but with a few small changes you are stunning. When we started this I thought that all you needed what my mother called a little polishing, but now I know you only needed a little confidence.” She smiled at his words, and her body leaned in a little. 

“Maybe your right.” She said. 

“I’ve been right so far.” He joked and smiled at her giggle. “What’s going to happen with him now?”

“I don’t know if I can trust him now. What he said to me was insulting.” She said. “And if I ended up with him, I’d always wonder if he would eventually repeat that to some other girl.”

“Well, he is Weasley.” Draco said. “What about us?”

“What about us?” She asked. 

“Do you want to keep doing this?” He asked moving closer. 

“It has his rewards, I must admit.” She said sliding closer. 

“It certainly does.” He said grinning as he leaned in and kissed her. “I have to admit that I didn’t take as much time as I want with you.” He said moving to her neck. 

“Is that so?” She asked, letting her head fall back. 

“Yes, there was something I wanted to do, but things got so heated that I skipped it.” He dropped lower to the cleavage given by her v neck jumper.

“What was that?” She asked, lifting a leg over his. 

He lifted his lips back to her neck and up to her earlobe. “I wanted to eat you out.” She gasped and he couldn’t help but smile. “Trust me, it will happen eventually.”

“Maybe I can suck your cock while your doing it.” She whispered in his ear. He groaned loudly and took her lips in a hot kiss. They shared romantic snogging for awhile then left the room, taking a walk along the gardens. 

 

After lunch she went to the common room. She had said she would loan Ginny her books from last term exams to study from. She decided to get it before she met Draco. He thought that avoiding Ron would make her feelings clear to him and she agreed. 

But as luck would it Ron was in the common room and stood when she came through the portrait. 

“Hermione can I talk to you?” He asked. 

“I’m busy Ron, I have to get something for Ginny.” She turned but he stopped her. 

“Just one moment Hermione, please.” She turned and looked at him but didn’t sit. She stood there just waiting. 

“I want to apologize for what I said. I didn’t realize how degrading it would have been to you, and I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“No Ron you shouldn’t.” She took a step toward him. “If anyone else had said it I could have brushed it off but you were my friend.” He hung his head avoiding her eyes. “My own friend thought I would be his …..well I don’t know what you thought I’d be. How could you think I was that type of female?” 

“I know Hermione, and I’m sorry.” He said sitting down and looking at the ground. “If you don’t forgive me I will understand.” 

“Why did you approach me for that?” She asked. He shook his head but she persisted. “I have to know Ron.”

“Lavender always makes me feel like a man, complimenting me on this or that. Her jealousy is a nightmare thought. She doesn’t believe me when I say I wasn’t looking at anyone and she was very jealous when you came back looking the way you did, she nearly hit the roof. She wanted me to end my friendship with you but I told her I wouldn’t.” 

“I take it the problems started there.” She said. 

“Yes, no matter what I said she wouldn’t believe me. I told her you were my friend, you had been for years and I wasn’t about to end it. Jealousy is something I can’t handle. I want her to see me as a gentleman, and trust me. I guess I was trying too hard and I snapped. I didn’t mean to make you feel degraded Hermione. I’m sorry if I did.” 

Hermione smiled at her longtime friend. “Maybe if you spoke to her like you speak to me, she will understand. Girls respond to more then just compliments and kisses Ron. We can understand feelings.” He merely nodded. “Ignoring her at the ball and asking me for the first dance didn’t help either.”

He looked up and smiled, giving her a nod. She got up and hurried to her room for Ginny’s book, giving it to Ron. He would deliver it. 

She met up with Draco at the fountain. “So he doesn’t talk to her does he? No wonder they have issues.” 

“It’s not his fault, he’s used to me talking to him as a friend, so when it comes to girls, he doesn’t know what to say.” 

“He has a sister.” Draco said. 

“Who is just as much of a tomboy as they come. Ginny’s not the girly type either. She mean with a beaters bat even though her position is chaser.” 

“I know, I’ve played against her.” He said. “Do you think he’ll make an effort with her?” 

“I honestly hope so. He seems to care but this jealousy of hers is his only complaint, although I don’t think it‘s jealousy.” 

“Sounds as if you approve.” He said. 

“I guess I do. Knowing that he doesn’t see me that way isn’t depressing. Frankly if I felt the way I thought I did about him, I would be upset and I’m not.” 

“So I have to ask,” he said wrapping at arm around her shoulder, “how was it?” 

“Nothing.” She said. “No heat, no passion, nothing like you.” She said blushing. 

“Well I could have told you that.” He said with a arrogant stride that earned him a fist in the ribs. 

 

That evening before curfew Hermione slipped into the room of requirement. The same setting remained, the couch in front of the fire. The same fire was there. She went and took a sip of the drinks available. 

Draco entered a few moments later and made a beeline for her. She let him fall over her, easing onto her back within a moment. Her legs opened and hugged him immediately. She didn’t know how much she had missed his company until she was in it again. She returned his kisses well aware of his hands under her skirt feeling for the lacy fabric she was wearing. 

She rose up and with both hands pulled her knickers off and stuffed them in his pocket. She giggled and let him part her legs while he kneeled before her. She felt the flat of his tongue run from the bottom of her slit to the top.

She inhaled deeply and let her legs relax. He was massaging her inner thighs while giving her long slow licks. Soon she felt his fingers opening her up and slipping his tongue into her sucking out her juice. 

She let out a grown and reached down weaving her hands in his hair. She kept her legs wide enjoying his gift to her. She let her fingers move along his face, feeling his jaw move as he tasted her. 

She loved what he was doing but the tease she gave him earlier came to mind. “Draco?” She said. 

“Mmm hmmm?” The vibrations brought another sigh from her lips. 

“Can we do it together?” She asked. He froze and rose up to look at her, giving his lips a wipe with the back of his hand. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. She nodded and he held out hands. She rose and they moved closer to the false fire. A mattress appeared on the floor and the couch vanished. He started taking off all his clothes and she did the same. 

When they were both naked Draco took her hand and together they got on the mattress. Draco stretched out his back and guided her over him. She rested her weight on her elbows as she took him in her mouth.

His skin tasted clean and soft on her tongue. She took him as deep as she could without gagging. His blonde curls tickled her nose but she ignored it. Having Draco’s length in her mouth was a bigger turn on then she thought it was. 

She hadn’t realize it but she was grinding her hips into his face. He didn’t seem to mind because he was eagerly eating her out with a vengeance. Hermione couldn’t stand any more. She rose up and got off him. When she turned and faced him he had a confused look on his face. It vanished into ecstasy when she straddled his hips. 

He gripped her hips and helped her find her place. Reaching down with one hand, he guided his head to her pussy. When his hands came back to her hips, she sank down and absorbed him. His eyes rolled back and he groaned loudly. 

Hermione felt a surge of adrenaline. Draco enjoyed her, it was plain to see and it fed her ego. She rolled her hips, moving in this direction and that finding what position gave her what she needed. 

Draco watched her moving, shifting around, taking him deeper. She soon found a rhythm she liked and started moving faster. She looked down as saw Draco being rocked up and down by her movements, and she slowed slightly.

“Don’t stop,” he said, “do what you want, use me to get off.” It was enough for her and she picked up the pace. He thrust his hips upward just a little letting her ride more of his length. 

She was glorious, her hair swinging, her face flushed, and her lips open and panting. He gripped her hips urging her on. He took in her contorted face as she approached her peak. Her nipples had tightened up and she thrust her hips forward and squeezed down on his cock as she came hard. 

She dropped her head and heaved into his neck. Draco still rock hard, caressed her back, running his fingertips along her skin. “Enjoy that did you?” He asked with a smile.

She forced herself to rise and look down at him. “I don’t think I can keep going.” She said. 

“You don have to, just let me up.” She moved off him and tried to turn but he held her shoulder and stopped her. “Stay on your knees.” He moved behind her and enter her from behind. “Do you mind this?” He asked before he moved. 

“No, I don’t mind.” She said and rested her face on the mattress arching her ass back into him. Draco caressed and squeezed the firm globes as he began sliding in and out. He was already close because of her riding him and it was only a moment before he was approaching his own orgasm. 

Hermione held on to the mattress as she was pulled back into him then thrown forward by his thrusts. Her nipples brushed against the mattress and her fists white knuckled in their grip. 

Draco fucker her harder, feeling his sac tighten up and his whole body exploded as he cried out, thrusting hard. The thrust again. Then again. Then he collapsed in her back, forcing her flat with his weight. 

Together they fell asleep on the mattress, spooned against each other.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: a new deal  


* * *

Breakfast was an unusual affair. Hermione was speaking with Ginny about her notes in her books. She always had a habit of making notes in the margins even though her handwriting was atrocious. She had been translating her scratchings for the redhead when Ron walked in the great hall carrying a bouquet of wild flowers. 

Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other as Lavender squealed in delight and hugged him tightly. She was gushing all over Ron and he was eating it up. Maybe they did make a good couple, Hermione thought. Ron got a girl who thought he was everything a man should be. Lavender got a man who hung on her words. 

She smiled as Ron looked at her and her returned it. Hermione turned her attention back to Ginny. 

 

Before Arithmancy Hermione was stopped by Lavender. “Hermione, got a moment?” She asked. 

“Sure, what is it?” She said glancing around for Ron. 

“I just wanted to say thank you.’ She said smiling and tilting her head slightly. 

“For what?” Hermione was confused. She didn’t think she would be on Lavender’s list of people to thank at the moment. 

“For talking to Ron.” She said softly. “I know he doesn’t always think before he speaks, and some things come out the wrong way, but I do know that he has always gone to you and Harry when he has problems.”

“Yes he has, but I don’t see what I did that warrants a thank you.” She said. 

“He said he talked to you the other day, and you told him to talk to me like he talks to you. That we need a little more then just pretty words.” She smiled. “Ron came to me saying that he was upset about my jealousy. I didn’t really mean to be jealous, or to get angry, but you know Ron is. When I don’t know what he’s thinking it can seem like neglect.”

“I understand that all too well. He just needed to understand that girls need different things.” Hermione said. 

“That’s why I want to thank you. Without you talking to him I don’t know if we would have gotten past the fights. He says he will try and listen to me more, but he said I need to talk to him about how I feel and not jump to conclusions.” She admitted looking just a little guilty. 

“Yes, well, most girls do that. I do too sometimes.” She said. “I’m glad you and Ron are alright now.”

“I am too.” Lavender gave her a hug and took off for divination.

 

After class Hermione went to the library to work on her assignments. After a while Draco walked in and sat beside her. “I saw Lavender stop you between classes, what happened?’ He asked, pulling a chair close. 

“She thanked me,” Hermione said shifting in her chair to face him, “for talking to Ron.”

“Really?” Draco’s eyebrows lifted. “Why?”

“I had a feeling she thought I might have done it for her.” Hermione said grinning. 

“You weren’t?” Draco asked with a grin of his own.

“No, I did it for the same reason I always do it. For Ron.” She said. “I didn’t want him to lose something he wanted. Even if it is Lavender Brown.” She said. 

“That’s very big of you.” Draco told her. Reaching out and twirling a lock of hair. 

“You think so?” She asked. 

“Yes. I do.” He told her. ‘But let me ask you something.”

“Go on then.”

“Are you sad? Now that Ron and Lavender are stronger I mean.” His face was a little stressed.

“No, I’m not.” She said. “I’m happy. I know now that Ron wasn’t the one for me.” She smiled at looked up at Draco. “I should thank you.”

“Why is that?” He asked. 

She leaned on and rested a hand on his shoulder. “You made me pretty.” She said. “Nobody ever took the time with me before.”

“Like I said before, you just needed to sharpen a few things.” He slid closer and took her hand. “Like my mother said, you just needed a little polishing.”

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you anyway.”

“I sent my mother one of the photos of the ball, she said you looked just phenomenal.” Draco said. 

“I’m sure you told her that you picked the gown.” She grinned, brushing a lock away from his brow.

“Yes but I also told her it was the only one that did you justice.” Hermione grinned ear to ear. ‘Where do we go from here? Now that your desire for the ginger one has all but vanished, what do we do?’ He looked at her with curious eyes. 

“I suppose that would depend on you.” She said. 

“Why do you say that?” He asked, still not releasing the lock of her hair. “I thought there were two of us involved here.” 

“Yes, but I’m not going to make any demands. This started out as a bargain. You help me and I don’t cry around you, remember?” He chuckled. “Even though I know I broke it a few times, this is your call.”

“What would you like though?” He asked.

“Draco, you are wonderful. I love being with you.” She said. “I want this to be your decision, because you want it. Not because I’m threatening you with tears.” She leaned in and kissed him, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. 

Draco watched with a small smile as she took her bag and left. She gave his hand a squeeze before she vanished, leaving him alone to think. 

 

She didn’t see him for the rest of the day. Hermione thought maybe Draco had decided to just end things, and she had to deal with it. She was sad of course but then again, she was sure he had better prospects then her. 

She didn’t realize how depressed she would be at the thought of not seeing Draco again. She would just have to get over it. She forced herself to go to the great hall for dinner. She sat down and filled a plate picking at it, until her attention was diverted by a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned and Draco was holding a dozen long stemmed red roses. She smiled brightly as he sat next to her and kissed her among the whistles and wolf howls.

“No more tears, alright?” He said as they broke apart.

“Deal.” She said and they kissed again. 

The End


End file.
